The Elemental and The Siren
by Revolution
Summary: A Rare mutant needs Mutant X's help to figure out her mysterious origins. Brennan/oc
1. Cloak And Dagger

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Author's note: This is not the sequal to Not One OF Us. That should be up soon. *crosses fingers*  
  
"Emma? What's this girl's name?" asked Brennan.  
  
Emma searched the files on Adam's desk.  
  
"Katalina Carter" she said speaking into her comlink.  
  
"What's her mutation?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Katalina is an incredibly rare Mutant" said Adam "Have any of you ever read Jason and the Argonauts?"  
  
"I have" replied Brennan "Why?"  
  
"Katalina has powers a kin to those of the sirens"  
  
"The chicks who sang sailors to their deaths?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Yep"  
  
At The Cloak And Dagger Club.  
  
Katalina Carter quietly re-strung her twin brother's guitar as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Rufus had caught a cute blond boy hitting on his girlfriend Lux Walker.  
  
"Back off Blondie" snarled the feral.  
  
Shalimar stepped in front of Jesse, protective as always, her eyes flashing.  
  
Rufus glared at her, his eyes in turn flashing a dark red.  
  
"Jack!" yelled Katalina "Would you go get my idiot brother before something bad happens?"  
  
Jack Andersen nodded, and went to retrieve him.  
  
"Come on Rufus" he whispered "We don't have time for this"  
  
"All right" said Rufus, his eyes returning to their usual ice blue.  
  
Katalina handed her brother his guitar. She smacked him upside the head.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"We can't get kicked out of another club" she hissed.  
  
"She right" replied Lux "We need the money"  
  
Katalina activated her governor and undid her braid so that her long black, curls hid it.  
  
"He was a feral?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Yes," replied Shalimar "I'm not exactly sure what kind"  
  
"You guys ready?" asked the Emcee.  
  
"Sure" replied Katalina when the others looked for confirmation.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Performing for the first time here at the Cloak And Dagger club, It is my extreme pleasure to introduce Twisted Dogma" yelled the Emcee.  
  
So? ~Revolution~ 


	2. Necessity

Brennan sat transfixed by the Singer of the band. The tall raven haired beauty had a sweet clear voice that cut through the smoky club like a knife.  
  
"I wonder where she is" said Jesse.  
  
Shalimar looked around the crowded club and then looked at Brennan. She followed his eyes to the stage.  
  
"She's right there" she said giggling.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Call it womens intution"  
  
Twisted Dogma finished their set to thunderous applause, they grabbed their equipment and headed off the stage.  
  
"Katalina?" asked Rufus "Where ya going?"  
  
"You guys go on ahead" she replied setting her guitar into the van "I got my bike"  
  
She walked towards the group of shadowy figures.  
  
"I'm Katalina" she said.  
  
"I'm Shalimar Fox, This is Jesse Kilmartin and Brennan Mulwray"  
  
"Well, Adam want's us to bring you to him" said Jesse.  
  
"I have to go home first" explained Katalina "There's some things that I have to get, to show Adam"  
  
"Well, okay" said Shalimar "We can come with you"  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea" replied Katalina "My brother already doesn't like you and Jesse"  
  
"Well, I'll come with you" said Brennan.  
  
"That'll work"  
  
"Meet us back here in an hour?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
Katalina led Brennan to a large silver Motorcycle.  
  
"Here" she said handing him a helmet "Oh, and don't take this personally but."  
  
She quickly slipped a visibility cloak on him.  
  
"Is this necessary?" asked Brennan as he struggled to get used to the darkness.  
  
"Yes" replied Katalina as she started up the bike "Very"..  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. ~Rev 


	3. Haven

"Okay, Oops" said Katalina as she helped the still blind Brennan off her bike.

She giggled as the much larger man slipped and fell on his butt.

Brennan felt a hand remove the cloak. He found himself standing in a large hallway.

"Welcome to Haven" said Katalina.

"Haven?"

_we heard sanctuary was taken._

Brennan looked around to see where that other voice had come from. Behind him was a young girl, about maybe eleven years old, she sat in a wheelchair.

"Oh, Brennan. This is Annika" said Katalina "She telepathic."

The young girl smiled and wheeled herself away.

"What is this place?" asked Brennan still confused.

"It's a place for New Mutants to stay. We have a med station, training rooms, kitchen, all the necessities."

"How do you get money for all this?"

"It was my parents" replied Katalina "This were their's, when they died, Rufus and I took it over"

She led him into a small bedroom, covered in posters of rockstars such as Janis Joplin, The Strokes and others. She began tossing things into a large bag.

"ready?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, just let me say goodbye"

"Okay"

Brennan though about how confusing this all was. Who were these people? And what was so urgent, that Katalina needed Adam's help?….

I know its short. But more tommorow…

~Revolution


	4. Return

"I told you Rufus" yelled Katalina "We can't handle something like this"  
  
Rufus shot Brennan an angry look.  
  
"Why them? I thought we agreed on being alined with Mutant X was a bad idea"  
  
"No Rufus. You believed it was a bad idea. This is my problem, and its too large for us to handle. Adam promised to help me."  
  
"And what if he can't?" whispered Lux "What if no matter what he does, this guy still finds you?"  
  
"Is this something you see?" asked Katalina taking the hand of her precognitive best friend.  
  
"No" said Lux giving her a smile "Just me worrying"  
  
"Don't worry so much" said Katalina "I'll be fine"  
  
"Katalina, we gotta go" whispered Brennan.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Katalina hugged her friends and kissed the little ones. Then followed Brennan out of the house.  
  
"No cloak this time" she said "We're going in a car"  
  
"Good"  
  
BACK AT SANCTUARY..  
  
"Hello Katalina" said Adam.  
  
"You must be Adam" she replied giving him the sunniest smile she could muster.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"This is Emma" said Brennan pointing to a pretty, dark haired woman.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"I hate to be so hasty" said Adam "But why don't you tell us why you're here?".  
  
~Revolution~ 


End file.
